


Refamiliarise

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to become familiar with his own body again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refamiliarise

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [fanart](http://beardysteve.tumblr.com/post/101659940488/i-wanted-to-prove-to-myself-that-i-could-draw). i have no excuses, i just wanted bucky self-love fic so i wrote one. *shrug*

Bucky breathes out a long sigh as he lies down on his bed. He feels comfortable and relaxed, in a way he hasn’t felt in a really long time; not since he’d regained his freedom. He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling, and the four walls of a room he gets to call his own. He’s not used to it yet, but he finds that he likes having his personal space, a soft bed and half a dozen pillows, pancakes for breakfast in the morning with Steve and a nice, long shower at the end of the day. There isn’t much a hot shower can’t fix, he thinks.

His hair is damp and the towel is only loosely wrapped around his hips, and Bucky thinks he could fall asleep like that, but something inside him is faintly buzzing. He runs his hand through his hair, over the rough stubble on his cheek and down his neck, and lets it wander further below – down his bare chest, his stomach, along the curve of his hipbones. Hesitantly, Bucky unwraps his towel, exposing himself completely. It’s been so long since he’s touched himself, or been touched, in this way, that it feels strange, almost wrong to be doing it now. His curiosity wins him over though, and his hand moves again, long fingers wrapping around his soft dick, almost acting on their own accord. Muscle memory; the body remembers, and it responds – he feels his cock getting harder as he strokes himself slowly. It’s a pleasant feeling, and it makes him sigh contentedly. He touches himself more keenly now, though his movements are slow and deliberate, and they stir feelings of pleasure, as a part of his brain which had remained inactive throughout his time as the Winter Soldier starts firing again.

Bucky bites down on his lower lip as he feels the pleasure building up, and he knows he won’t last much longer, but that’s okay because he can do this tomorrow, and the day after, until he becomes familiar with his own body once again. He switches hand, trading in the warmth and softness of his flesh hand, for the colder, rougher feeling of the metal one, but he finds that he likes the change. His hand moves feverishly, and he moans and writhes with pleasure. Suddenly, he remembers; a piercing gaze of baby blue and a perfect pink mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him down. The image sends a sharp jolt of pleasure down his spine, and Bucky realises with surprise that he’s coming already. He grabs on to the headboard and arches his back upward; his eyes squeeze shut and a loud cry escapes his mouth, echoing in the room, and he comes hard, spilling over his stomach.

It hits him hard, like nothing he’s ever experienced before and he starts shaking breathlessly as a result. He only vaguely registers the sudden flood of bright light in his bedroom, and a faint voice calling his name.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Steve staring at him with his hand on the door handle and his mouth hanging open. Bucky sits up, startled.

“I’m… um… dinner…” Steve is blushing and stammering but not looking away.

“Ugh,” Bucky leans on his elbows and drops his head back. “Shh,” he says, wanting to enjoy the blissful post-orgasmic haze, while still knowing full well that Steve still hasn’t looked away.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles as he finally turns his gaze away. “Dinner’s ready, I wanted to say,”

Bucky’s smiling to himself. “Sorry you missed the show,” he says brazenly.

Steve makes an incoherent sound that isn’t even close to resembling a real word as he hurriedly walks away.

“There’ll be another one same time tomorrow if you’re interested!” Bucky calls after him and he chuckles as he hears Steve drop something on the floor, breaking it into pieces.

Maybe after dinner, Bucky thinks to himself; maybe he’ll try to see if Steve is willing to them re-familiarise themselves with each other’s bodies, as well.


End file.
